


从魅魔的一个吻开始

by ThirteenKKL



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Incontinence, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Succubus, mob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenKKL/pseuds/ThirteenKKL
Summary: 长篇，配对B/J; J/B; S/M; M/S习惯古怪的魅魔Dominic与普通人（？）Marius的故事牵扯到单亲爸爸James与黑魔法爱好者Mark
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher, Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 30





	1. 第一次

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写长篇！  
> 本章是B/J，做魅魔的话，一定要像个魅魔吗?  
> ！包含失禁！

酒吧的音响吵吵嚷嚷的，但姑且还放的不是电音舞曲一类的噪音。

他长着黑色的角，形状类似岩羊。一根又细又长的黑色尾巴从他背后探出，质感接近橡胶，但却能灵活地避过拥挤的人群。奇怪的是，酒吧里没有一个人对此感到诧异，像是根本注意不到似的。

他注意到了马吕斯的目光，虹膜的颜色从暗红变成鲜红。他端着杯子，穿过人群，向他走来。

“ 你能看到这个，对吗？”他长长的尾巴伸到两人之间，向马吕斯示意了一下。那东西太过灵巧，与其说是尾巴，不如说更像触手。

“ 为什么他们注意不到？”马吕斯低语。这个人的存在有种夺人呼吸的气场。

对方往前走了一步，离Marius更近了，那根尾巴姿态曼妙地伸向他的侧脸，在他耳后的皮肤上轻轻搔刮。

“ 你……想知道吗？”

这是一个邀请。实际上他也不知道为什么，但偶尔确实会有这种情况，一个人类可以辨认出他。

马吕斯的脑子里模糊的闪过一个想法：魅魔一般以诱惑对象最中意的样子出现——这一定是他所幻化的样子了，不然他为什么会看到这张脸就开始呼吸困难？

他出现在这种酒吧，一个人，本来就是在等待这种机会——找个火辣的，符合自己胃口的人聊聊天，然后或许今天晚上干一炮。魔鬼——魅魔虽然有点超乎想象，但还是可以接受的。

“ 你不会吃了我或者是抽走我的灵魂吧？话先说在前头，我的灵魂已经被预定了。”他试探性的问到。毕竟这张脸实在是对他太有诱惑力了，只要他说“不会”，马吕斯的腿就会迫不及待地跟他离开。

“ 难怪你看起来不怎么惊讶。不过我只会把你吃到最里面……能放心了吗？”这次换做是两片湿润的嘴唇在他耳后开启，他能感觉到从口腔喷涌而出的热气，混合着一些酒精的气味，灼到他的脑子都发烧了。随他去吧，他想怎么样都行。

所以他顺从的任由这个魅魔把他带到旁边的小旅馆，把他按在沙发背上亲吻——是了，魅魔就是这样，他会更愿意自己骑我，而不是被我干。他此时对恶魔，包括魅魔的知识仅仅来源于儿时的意外以及一些道听途说的过时传闻。

面前这个诱人的家伙最后用上面钉了一个圆润钛珠的舌头舔了两下马吕斯的嘴唇，评价到：“你尝起来不错，我能尝尝你别的地方吗？”他在用膝盖顶弄着马吕斯硬挺起来的速度快到有点不正常的下体 ，不怀好意地将那根玩意碾得在裤裆里打转。

“ 请相信我，我不会把它吃了的。”

马吕斯注意到对方的喉结上下滚动了一下，不过他打算当做没看见。他缓了缓早已乱的不行了的呼吸，开口道:“请自便吧‘魅魔小姐’，就当我是一份免费自助的餐点。”

“ 不不不，我可没这么说过。不过既然是你说的……”魅魔笑得开心极了，他眯着眼，身后的尖尾巴一甩一甩的，不轻不重地扫在马吕斯的卷起的裤脚上。

“ 叫我多米尼克吧，‘甜心’。”他在马吕斯的脸颊上响亮地亲了一口，两只手利落地 脱下 了马吕斯早已变得磨得黏答答的牛仔裤和内裤，随后顺着大腿内侧一路摸下去，直到他的双膝跪倒在马吕斯的两腿之间。

魔鬼伸出舌头叩了叩他的前端，“七分半，只要你坚持不到这个数，就要接受惩罚，怎么样？”他将那条舌头贴在一个男人的阴茎上的时候，压根就没有人会拒绝他（也没有人会问这个数字为什么不是整数）。他们，包括马吕斯，都把这当成一个无伤大雅的情趣，没人能想到接下来等着他们的是什么。马吕斯甚至在此时慎重而轻蔑地笑了一下，因为按最保守的统计数值来说，他都能坚持到十五分钟。

五分钟后，马吕斯唯一的想法就是，这太不公平了。他在过去的五分钟里被那个小金属珠弄得大腿紧绷，尾椎发麻——那绝对是个什么邪恶的魔法道具，绝对的。

多米尼克低垂着眼睛，细心地把他射到外面的精液一点一点地舔进嘴里吃下去，马吕斯结实的腹部随着呼吸起伏——这场景本身就色情到能让人再硬一次了。哦，对，还有惩罚……他会做什么呢？一些和疼痛有关的？那应该会很火辣……

他感到那条带有邪恶魔法的舌头挪到了自己的肛门上。

“ 等下，你不是魅魔吗？”他吓了一大跳，此时他才发现自己的手已经悄无声息的被那条黑色的尾巴紧紧缠住了，他试着挣扎了一下，但这条尾巴比它看上去得要有力得多。

“ 我是魅魔，我刚刚已经吃饱了，甜心，哦，你真的挺甜的。”舌头划过马吕斯的括约肌，在上面画了两圈，换来马吕斯的抽气声，“但是现在是惩罚时间。”

不要担心清洁什么的了，你听说过哪个魅魔感染性病的吗？

他看到恶魔裤子上的扣子自动解开，从他的大腿上滑落下去，这儿很光滑，没有什么体毛，包括阴毛也没有。确实挺像魅魔的，他在心里评价，现在靠在我身上把手指捅进屁股里的样子也够魅魔的。马吕斯此时还抱有一些侥幸心理——刚刚那个可能只是在玩弄食物？就像一些小孩子那样的，那他应该还会骑上来吧？

魅魔把自己的魅魔手指从魅魔小穴里抽出来，还挂着大量的魅魔淫液，然后毫不温柔地捅进了马吕斯的屁股里，无情地粉碎了他最后的希望。

“ 噢，这还是有点——”按道理来说，几乎没被使用过的地方突然被撑开，就算润滑过了也应该有点疼，但，这其实一点都不疼？只有一股奇异的热流从被进入的地方涌现出来，后穴突然饥渴得难以置信——在这之前他都不知道什么是后穴的“饥渴”，不是痒也不是疼，就是“饥渴”——急切地想吞什么东西进来的感觉。

“ 这感觉不太好受，对吗？”多米尼克在他耳朵边上用他磁性的嗓音轻声说，这简直太像是诱惑人下地狱的声音了，“魅魔每分每秒都要忍受这种感觉……很不公平吧？你才只用忍一两个小时，放松点。”

一两个小时？要忍受这种感觉一两个小时吗？

马吕斯光想象一下就要崩溃了，现在大概距离多米尼克把手指插进来才过了几十秒钟，他已经痛苦得几乎要缩成一团了，什么都行，想被填满的冲动超越了一切，这间屋子里唯一能缓解他的痛苦的人（或者说恶魔）正用怜爱的眼神看着他，好像他是一头马上就要被献祭的羊羔。

“ 没有——啊，什么办法吗？求你了……”他在短短的几分钟内已经失去了几乎全部的尊严，他甚至已经无法保持坐姿，在沙发上缩成一团，喘着粗气，手被慢慢地在背后收紧，他也没有力气去反抗。那个货真价实的恶魔一颗一颗地用手慢条斯理地解着他自己衬衫的扣子，这会儿他又不用魔法了！一直等到他把自己的衬衫完整的脱下来，才终于好像满意了似的说：“有，”他站起来，握住自己勃发的阴茎，毫无顾忌地贴到马吕斯脸上，“我想这个应该可以帮助你？”

我操你妈——马吕斯真的很想这么说，但他不得不承认，他现在非常地，十分地，特别地想要这根东西——它形状完美，长度适中，唯一的缺点就是，有点太粗了，如果自己为他口交的话很难不让牙碰到他。

马吕斯很想再权衡一下利弊之类的，做个慎重点的决定，但乞求的话直接从发麻的尾椎通到了声带，完全没有途经大脑：“请……插入我。”多米尼克不是特别满意他这个回答，所以他用头部顶着马吕斯的嘴唇，“舔湿点，宝贝，不然你会被我干坏的。”

“ 操……”马吕斯认输般的张开了嘴，闭着眼吞入了那根柱体，没有什么特别的味道，但他想得没错，确实很难不用牙齿碰到。他努力地张开嘴，任由那根魅魔的阴茎（说真的，为什么要给魅魔这个配件？）在他嘴里搅动，他的舌根几乎要被压到呕吐了。多米尼克很乐于看到他在窒息的边缘挣扎的样子，但出于他不想让马吕斯这么快就失去斗志，很快他就决定结束这不人道的行为，给予他一些奖励。

“ 好孩子……现在在沙发上趴好，屁股翘起来。”他熟练地发号施令，比做魅魔要得心应手得多。马吕斯慢吞吞地照做，不光是因为他浑身都使不上劲，还因为在刚刚那种几乎是虐待的口交里，他兴奋得不行。不知道是魅魔的体液导致的还是什么，他后面的淫液已经已经泛滥到顺着大腿流下去。这个恶魔绝对会嘲笑这一切的。

“ 不是吧……你真的是个小变态，甜心。”果然，恶魔没放过任何一个能羞辱他的机会。“看看你这样子……你比我要像魅魔多了，要不要来做实习生？”他手上沾了些液体顺着他的脊椎骨划上去，好像在写什么东西。“反正你签过契约，你的灵魂也要下地狱的。提前决定下职业规划怎么样？做个小骚货实习生。”他还在开这些有的没的玩笑，马吕斯已经感觉蚂蚁在吃他的骨髓了。“请您，把您那根该死的恶魔阴茎捅进来，快点。”他的语速能体现他的焦灼。他后面的人在他的背上停下手指之后顿了一小会，轻笑了一声，也不知道是为什么。正当马吕斯准备第二次请求的时候，滚烫的，他一直渴望的东西顶上了他湿哒哒的穴口，他的心脏提到了嗓子眼，要来了。

“ 已经是我的了，就不用客气了吧。”他听见那个恶魔说，随后他就被顶入。

被粗大的阴茎破开饥渴的后穴的感觉实在是太棒了，他无声的尖叫着，唾液顺着下巴滴到沙发面上也没空去注意，马吕斯这辈子都没体会过这么高强度的快感，近乎于暴力。在某些概念上，他已经无法回头了。他不是没有试过用后面，但是那不及这时候感觉的万分之一强烈。对前列腺的刺激会支配他的快感体系，这种近乎失禁的感觉会让他上瘾。

而魅魔比他冷静得多，他把嘴唇贴在马吕斯的颈侧——上面有细小的汗毛在挠他的嘴唇。他流连于拉伸而紧致的斜方肌与恰到好处的脂肪层的触感，光用唇部来判断的话，这块皮肤像个精心设计的婴儿吮吸玩具——舒适，无害，带有令人安心的气味，并且它出生的目的就是为了让人咬。

马吕斯在事情发生后几秒钟，才体会出来肩膀上的疼痛是在被啃咬。

“ 你这——恶魔…！”他的声音都有些混乱而哽咽了，“你说过你不会吃了我！”各种各样的刺激信息量太大了，已经耗光了他的力气。粗大的阴茎填进他的屁股里，魅魔的阴茎有奇异的触感，它的外壁比一般的阴茎要绵软一点，这让它像个严丝合缝的塞子，咬住内壁的每一寸。

“ 是你在吞我。”他暂时松开嘴，他的血感觉还不错，就着马吕斯的抽搐和呻吟不断顶入那根滑腻的柱体，他还挺为此而自豪的，真的不是每个魅魔都有这个配件。他相信这东西既然在他身上，就得拿来用，他已经很久没有用后面摄入过什么东西了，他有时候去吸某个无辜人的血，更多的时候是像这样，快速的获取他需要的能量，然后像这样，把每个想干他的人干进沙发垫儿里。

到现在为止甚至还没有经过超过一次口交的时间，液体就从这个可怜的，被强奸的身体里喷涌而出，伴随着他的尖叫，像一个饱满的液泡被刺破。这可有点浪费，那个魅魔暗自揣度，还够再吃一顿呢。他并没有因为对粮食的珍惜而停下来，他想看到更多的液体流出来，和之前那些混合在一起。

他于是更用力的干这个已经完全软成一滩的可怜人，在当下，这不是一个让人快活的好方法。马吕斯急促的喘息，他试图躲避过多的刺，把自己拼命躲进小旅馆带有奇怪的味道的沙发背里。但他选错了示弱的对象，恶魔的目的就是找到他的极限，碾过去，然后彻底的摧毁他。这和业务没什么关系，完全是他恶劣的性格导致的。

马吕斯每把腰向下靠一点，多米尼克就不做声的紧追上来，他已经顾不得自己的下半身已经完全趴到沙发上，糊满了自己刚刚射出去的东西了，马上更让人担心的东西就要出来了。他的呻吟音量已经大到隔壁会凿墙的地步，虽然这种用途的小旅馆没人会在意这个，他没有办法，他不知道除了叫喊还有什么别的办法去抒发逐渐淤积在他膀胱里的压力。

施暴者还在他妈的继续干他，他觉得自己越来越湿了，可能完全是那些奇怪的淫液给他造成的幻觉，但他就要绝顶了，他会用绝对不应该是他的方式获得性高潮。如果马吕斯神志清醒，他现在能对这非人道，非自愿的行为控诉三千字以上，但看看他现在，只能勉强从牙缝里挤出三个音节：“不……停下——”

早知道会这样，为什么他们不设置个安全词呢，比如“大天使”那样的。

羊羔一边哭泣一边正式地献祭了他的全部的尊严给敬爱的魅魔，他就被那样捏爆了。他的尿液从开始出来就停不下来，淅淅沥沥地直到排空了他的膀胱。他被揪着头发体会这耻辱的快感——相当爽，相当于一次排尿那么长的高潮。

羞愤——那个恶魔不知道什么时候把尾巴松开了，他的手臂无力地掉落下来，垂在身体的两侧，眼泪已经糊住了他的视野。为什么会相信一个恶魔呢，你还是太天真了，马吕斯。只是因为你之前遇到的那个恶魔是个言而有信的人，就觉得所有的恶魔都是言而有信的人吗？

等他把气喘匀，有力气说那三千个字的时候，那个魔鬼已经不知道什么时候原地蒸发了，留着他和这个烂摊子。马吕斯一想到待会还得顶着前台那怜悯到想让你自杀的目光下给旅馆这个玩意的清理费，就想把这恶魔直接用圣水烧死。此时几个疑问从马吕斯的心中冒出头来，一个是圣水对他还有用吗，以前也没听说过有男性的魅魔；另一个是，他好像没有射，魅魔会射精的吗？最后一个是自己弹出来的——他们还能再见到吗？

多米尼克哼着歌，他今天也吃了顿好饭，而且发现了一件好玩的事情。二十几年前，他撞大运和一个濒死的小孩签订了陈腐而老套的契约，那一半至今还在他的左手手臂上，一个卢恩符文，像个纹身。今天，在画了个简单的“显现”之后，一个同样的符文在这个青年的左肩胛骨闪烁。挺可爱的，他就咬了一口。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 马吕斯喜欢并想念那张脸的主人，即使他事实上应该指控他来着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章Bandit×Jäger注意！

人类的生长速度总是超过预期，他想，这就是和人类交往的乐趣所在。而且过段时间再回来，曾经坑骗过的人多半就已经死了，这给了他足够充分而体面的理由拍拍屁股走人，再去找下一个祸害目标。

即便是那倒霉蛋还活着——好吧，其实他并没有什么资格大谈这个话题，毕竟他成为魅魔也没有多久，不过五十几年而已。

地狱，如果你愿意的话，可以理解成一个治安特别差的凡间。但地狱可没什么人用枪，也许小孩子会玩，但那终究不是什么正经杀伤物。那儿没有政府，没有法律，只有各个领主定下的规矩。至于说这些规矩，它大体由某个略通诗书的恶魔起草，里面充斥着又长又臭的咏叹句，不着要点地绕着生存法则打着花边去夸赞领主——对，他就是在抱怨，那完全是一派狗屎，可你偏偏不能把它扫进垃圾堆里，因为那“英明神武三界第一的领主大人”早在刻画他们幼生犄角的时候就把这些破烂刻进了他们骨子里。至于那些一定要特立一帜的……也许被丢进地狱岩山口里恰巧合适。

至于公证处，那也是某个领主名下的资产。大概的作用是像垃圾储存间那样，把那些被长羽毛的家伙们挑拣剩下的灵魂堆到一起，屯着发酵，或者是等哪天哪个大人物心血来潮来拾去添个新丁。至于那些运气不好的，可能就真的得等自己和周围的倒霉蛋融为一块，永远彷徨在无尽虚无中，直到某天变成某种能量质，为地狱的伟大复兴献出一份力了。

一般而言，地狱公务员四处奔走签下来的可怜灵魂都是归公证处所有，不管他们是被拿去被吃被用，还是被拉过去做成你的新同事，这些都和你毫无瓜葛。但如果你的山头够大，想自己处理收集来的灵魂也可以。前提是你能冒着风险弄到一个条款里没写“收集到的灵魂能量50％为手续费，划归公证处所有”的地下非标准契约书。

但魅魔宗族可不是什么好山头。一百年前新上任的魅魔主母是个不折不扣的婊子，业余爱好是做一个前卫的性少数平权主义者（但她依然是个婊子，她让男性魅魔“再出生”的时候符合她的恶趣味，比如他们有的长双性性器官，有的只有男性或者女性的，并且他们全都没有体毛），也就是从那时候才开始才有男性魅魔——在地狱这种雄性特质浓厚的地方地位相当的尴尬，你的恶魔同事见到你不知道是该叫你兄弟还是姐妹，所以他们直接无视你。这直接导致多米尼克不愿意在这个地方多待一秒钟——边缘人群中的边缘人。

人间多好玩，界间传送门经过那几个新来的恶魔——好像是新的种族，叫“programa”还是什么的，鼓捣了一通之后能源利用率大幅度提升，只需要输入以前五分之一的魔力就可进行一次紧张刺激的人间旅行了。这对多米尼克这种喜欢上下流窜的家伙再好不过了，他现在每个月不用额外“充能”都够随便往返上下界三次。

话说回来，他手臂上那个符文好像有点发热。以前从没这种情况，这是……他的契约者在呼唤他。鉴于多米尼克从来没教过他如何正确使用契约，这八成是无意的、或者说是契约者单纯的思春。那个男孩还挺有意思的，外表和反应也不错，最重要的是，似乎汲取他的精液效率要更高，他很久没有过像这样感觉自己充满电的状态了。他的名字，契约书上歪歪扭扭的血字是“马吕斯·施特莱切尔”。

多米尼克从一个不存在的小巷子里现身，掉了个头推开门，转进他收到信号的那个小酒馆。

马吕斯拒绝掉了另一个前炮友发来的邀请。他长叹了一口气，经过那一出之后，他感觉自己是受到了什么创伤，甚至无法通过自己的想法勃起，无论他怎么努力都没用。每当他握住自己的阴茎，都能想起那个自以为是的魅魔顶到他前列腺时，那种翻涌而来将他包裹住的、胜过射精十倍的快感，这样一来谁还能对别人的屁股提起兴致呢？他已经有半个月没有性生活了。

他倒是不怎么讨厌那个家伙，看那岌岌可危的自尊心上，把这一切怪罪到魅魔那张幻化过的脸好了，那简直就是从他的癖好上长出来的，有一些部分甚至他看到这张脸之前都不知道自己这么喜欢。这个魅魔也就是仰仗这一点才到现在都没人对他下狠手吧——那张脸真就让他喜欢到只是勾勾手指都能让他屁颠屁颠走上前去的地步了。

他坐在同一家酒馆的圆形卡座深处，已经四处打量有一个多小时了，杯子里的酒只心不在焉地喝了两小口。那是场梦吗？如果不是他在回公寓时还保留着那身满是作迹的衬衫，他几乎要怀疑了。

“哇，你喜欢上次那个？你真是个变态啊。”他上面凭空传来一个突兀的声音，马吕斯抬头，探出来的是那张他最喜欢的脸，上面还顶着两根岩羊角。

“谁跟你说的？你回来是想让我跟你算账的吗？”马吕斯本来想用更加激烈些的言辞，但他看到这张脸，语气还是不由自主的弱化了五成以上。

“得了，你和我算不了账。”他从沙发背上翻进来，从桌子上拿起那杯酒，喝了一小口，那已经不再冰了。他咂了下舌头，把杯子放回去。“是你叫我来的，我的马吕斯。”他的舌尖在说到“我的”这个词的时候打了个弯，牵出了一阵滑溜溜的肉麻感。

“什么，我才没有……”他的眉头越皱越深，“……我没告诉过你我的名字。你是我的契约者吗？你这种族……还挺奇特的。”

他的推理能力还挺惊人的，仅仅通过两三句话就理清楚了这件事，如果不是在种族问题上有成见倾向，多米尼克保证自己会更喜欢他一些。“因为所有签约的恶魔都只是个拿抽成的业务员，谁来都一样，反正我说之前你分不清。”多米尼克用尾巴尖轻轻的挠马吕斯的脸，那里是硬质的，触感类似指甲。

马吕斯的脸上出现了明显的，动摇的神情。

“这不代表我正式接受这种行为……”马吕斯被压倒在同样的那间小旅馆的床上的时候还在嘴硬。这次他们放过了饱经风霜的沙发们，转而决定使用吱嘎作响的床。

“我都同意这次不把你绑起来了，还不算你接受吗？”魅魔又握住了他的阴茎——是他的小兄弟有什么问题吗，马吕斯明明对此还挺自满的——它也很粗大，龟头突出，为什么他不想用后面吞下它呢？明明那才是魅魔所需要的吧。

多米尼克用那种空洞的眼神自下而上的盯了他一会，激烈的口交替他拒绝了回答这个问题。这次他是做了些心理准备，但高潮来得比上次还早，那些酝酿了太久的汁液很快就喷涌而出溅了服务者满脸，魅魔挑起眉眼嘲笑似的瞥了他一眼，随后探出舌头卷起唇边的液体送入口中，等把那一部分都清理干净了，再一点一点像吮吸棒棒糖那样把他的阴茎含进去。他忐忑地在喘息中等待多米尼克进食完毕，这条在他身上滑来滑去的舌头让他没有一点儿抵抗能力。突兀地，他回忆起一个上次在喘息中想到过的问题：“多米尼克，你会射精的吗？”

魅魔顿了一下，“你在暗示什么吗？——那没有任何意义，我光干你一样很爽。”他舔到马吕斯的乳头，用牙碰了两下，陌生的感觉让马吕斯打了个寒战。

“你是不是想被我射在里面？小骚货，想怀孕吗？”他用手指掐了一下他另一边的乳头，马吕斯在恍惚中呻吟了一声，“啊……鉴于你是恶魔所以我姑且问一下，我真的会怀孕吗？”

真可爱，让人想再耍耍他。“你会。”多米尼克真诚的说，他在马吕斯奋力思考他的真诚还有没有公信力的时候准备再一次用自己的体液激发他的淫欲，小男孩（现年32）却自己拉开了旅馆的抽屉，拆开了里面的润滑液。

“普通的就好，可以吗？”

多米尼克挑了挑眉毛，左侧两个紧挨着的眉环顺着他的动作互相碰撞了一下。

“可以，你想的话。”他本来想说那样明明比较方便，但是他自己也从不走最方便的那条路。他不用后面摄取营养，只是因为他不想。于是多米尼克仁慈地容忍了他的任性。

他看着马吕斯往右手的两根手指上挤满了透明液体，在肛门外画圈，多米尼克注意到他除了这里的毛，他意识到了什么，用手缓缓地抚摸着马吕斯的大腿。

“你在这段时间里……想着我用屁股自慰了，对吗？”他的语速慢到像用每一个字母羞辱地蹭过他的脸。

马吕斯很不擅长说谎，他抿着嘴，一言不发。他实际上还挺会做这个，有时候他会给别人做，但从上周才开始用在自己身上。

“不用回答，我知道你在想什么。”他用手覆上又一次硬起来的阴茎，马吕斯的身体条件反射地紧绷起来，夹住了他自己的手指。“放松。”多米尼克善于用语言暗示来达到控制的目的，他的嗓音就像有魔力，啊，也许真的有魔力，他看着那张脸，那双审视着他身体的眼睛，不由自主地照做他所说的一切。

他慢慢地增加手指，那个魅魔就这样耐心地等待着猎物向他敞开自己。这个体验对于多米尼克来说也比较新鲜，因为他几乎不出现在任何一个被他凄惨地强奸过的人面前第二次，准确来说，从不。

直到他能用三根手指自如地在后穴里搅动出破碎的水声，他才把手指抽出去，把自己的大腿分得尽量开，咬着掀开的上衣，他觉得自己已经表达得足够赤裸了。马吕斯以前很喜欢别人用这个态度对他，但这次他觉得现在自己的样子肯定很可悲——渴望被一个造来被插入的物种操进去，就像是想把飞机杯直接塞进屁股里。

幸好飞机杯很遗憾的没学会读心魔法，不然，马吕斯的下场一定要更惨烈一些。

魅魔的阴茎顶在穴口，拍打了两下，发出让人想钻到枕芯里的粘腻声音，而且有点痒。这给了好奇心发酵的时间：没有会让他跟嗑药一样的体液，被插入会是什么样的感觉？

有时候，“好奇心”和“期待”差的也不太多——所以可以直接理解为他正强烈地期待那根顶住他肉红色的东西插进来。

多米尼克发现这个人，马吕斯，他嘴里讲的那一套是从一种形而上的逻辑出发的，在那套逻辑里人的身份是静止的，所以他对多米尼克的所作所为理应很生气。

但是他其实根本不生气。至少从他望向多米尼克的眼神就可以看出来，他超喜欢多米尼克，喜欢到他很愿意被多米尼克干。

多米尼克满足了他的愿望。他缓缓地推入他的阴茎，他也不知道自己为什么这么有耐心，或许契约者的身份一定程度上让他不知道该如何相处。马吕斯的呼吸顿住了，好像怕肺的伸缩影响他感受阴茎的触感——非常强烈，他明晰的感受到它的头部顶开了有点发软的穴口，那儿被越撑越大，迫不得已地勉强环包住最粗的地方，最后终于顺利地吞下了整个龟头……还只是龟头，后面还有几倍的长度。现在再感觉一下，简直粗得难以置信，再往里捅能让他喘不过气。

“你现在看起来真像在被破处，马吕斯。”多米尼克俯在他耳边说，“深呼吸，你比上次紧太多了。”

马吕斯又在不由自主地照做他的话了，他就是太容易相信多米尼克。

在他尝试着吸气的时候，多米尼克慢慢地往里深入。没有淫液原来是个这么麻烦的事情，他既不会自己出水也不会失去痛感，像是从磕了药的妓女变回了一个需要照顾的雏，好在他的那个小小的腺体没有变化，碾过去的时候马吕斯又一次颤抖起来。

“放松点，小婊子，我知道这很舒服。”真是慢的要命，平时到了这个时候，下面的那位应该已经射了不止一次了。而且这个人类也并不再乞求他，只是发出一些不震动声带的鼻音。他忽略了平时根本不会有人说那么多色情影片一样的台词——除非也是魅魔淫液上头。

当然，魅魔永远在上头，所以他用了更多这样的话来挑逗这个人类，直到他忍无可忍地把腿盘到多米尼克的腰上，用小腿顶他的腰，他妥协了，无声的求欢。

马吕斯根本还没有适应这根粗大的东西，他只是为了让多米尼克马上闭嘴好逃离这无边无际的羞辱。触感奇怪的阴茎让他想到触手——表皮柔软，却有让人无法逃离的力量。

多米尼克不会管这些，即使他知道他也会说“那可是你自己说的”，又或者他本来就是故意的。他来回碾了两下前列腺附近，几声小小的叫喊之后，马吕斯就彻底软化了。他的身上出了一层薄汗，脸上浮现出代表性爱的红晕，把他弄得看起来像熟透了，美味、饱满而有光泽。

多米尼克看着他沉迷于性交的样子，有一种不明不白的感觉，像是密密麻麻的跳蛛在他的胸腔里走来走去。马吕斯是这么喜欢和自己上床，完全出于他自己的意思向他张开腿，魅魔最难理解的就是没有强迫的性爱究竟有什么乐趣可言。

但他知道的是，如果可以的话，他现在就想把这个男孩整个吞食下去。

他一边操马吕斯的屁股一边和他接吻，亲吻的时候明确地表达了他的食欲，几乎是在吸食他的舌头。他的唾液也同样有一丁点催情的效果，而这才是最巧妙的——马吕斯察觉不到这是什么的影响，他只会觉得自己的身体越来越喜欢多米尼克，为他而兴奋不已。

马吕斯的呻吟被吞进多米尼克的嘴里，那条尾巴又不知道什么时候缠了上来，紧绕在他的大腿上，缠绕到有一些肉从环绕的两圈之间鼓出来——像是用力的攥住了他的腿。这造成了另一种维度的刺激，绷紧的皮肉泛起一阵麻痒的战栗，马吕斯的呻吟声像是攀上了一个高峰，但并没有像上次一样叫声尖锐，他的声音柔和而甜蜜，就像多米尼克的感官中他精液的味道一样。

“我快要……我快要高潮了…多米尼克，”他现在的状态看起来没办法特别好的组织自己的语言，听起来还有什么想说，魅魔好心的放缓一点，“……能不能射在我里面？”马吕斯犹豫了一下，还是说了出来，伴随着脸上更多的红晕，“我知道可能对你的健康不太好……”

“我只是想说你知道那意味着什么吗？”多米尼克必须忍住他脸上现在想泛起来的那种明显是有问题的笑容。

“……我真的会怀孕？”马吕斯居然认真的在考虑这个，这在意料之外，但魅魔觉得这样更有趣，所以继续顺着他说。

“会的，你真的会怀孕，你会生个小恶魔，而且既然你已经问了我就不会停了。”多米尼克按住了他的手，灵活的尾巴把他的腿固定在原地，“不捆绑条约”又这样被单方面撕毁了。

“什么？停下！多米尼克！”马吕斯剧烈地挣扎起来，这才像样，这是多米尼克习惯的。他开始快速的在那个抗拒的小穴里抽动，“我，啊，我不想怀孕！”

“晚了，亲爱的。”他的眼神和口气像是对自己怀孕的妻子，马吕斯无法挣脱他的手和尾巴，而且他就算这个时候还是在照顾他的前列腺，顶得马吕斯的腰向上拱起一个极限的弧度，“我会好好照顾你的。”他咬住了那个上下滑动的喉结，向紧绷的身体内灌入他少有的热情。

马吕斯大概在这时明白了，魅魔的精液和后穴的液体效果是一样的。

他剧烈的震动起来，进入了那种狂热的饥渴之中，而且怀孕的问题还没有解决——他真的是个混蛋！

魅魔显然也知道在马吕斯身上发生了什么，他开始肆无忌惮的笑了起来，“我是魔法生物，我的精液只是一种体液而已。”马吕斯花了二十几秒才弄明白这是说他的精液不会让他怀孕，但他此时已经又被粗大的阴茎顶到最里面了。他错过了拒绝的时机。

“操……”马吕斯只能尝试让自己喜欢上这种感觉了。


	3. 惩罚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 魅魔的体质也不是用来胡作非为的。  
> 如果你忘了魅魔到底是做什么的，会有人来提醒你的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含章节内逆  
> 请注意

镜子里的是一张布满红晕的脸。

马吕斯朝那个方向喘息着，他已经被迫盯着自己的脸太长时间了。就像一个字盯太久就会变得陌生，他现在也不太能把这张脸和“自己”联系起来。谁会想呢，凡是想要逃避自己被按在洗手台上插入的人都会尽量忘记镜子中脸的主人的。每当他想挪开视线，那个魅魔就会用缠在他脖子上的尾巴把他因为轻度缺氧而红得不正常的脸强硬地拨正，喘息出的气体向上蒸腾，让镜子后方的影像看的不那么真切了，他确认不了多米尼克的表情，让人不安。

他现在被以一个有点疼的角度拽着胳膊，没办法回过头去，否则他的肩膀可能会脱臼——况且还有尾巴……多功能到难以置信，他还记得昨天这条尾巴用来缠住他的阴茎根部，直到他乞求了五六次才被允许射出来；更多的时候是像这样，用于花样繁多的捆绑。

镜子里的人开始伸出一小节舌头，实际上是他喘不过气，但显然身后的那个恶魔不这么理解。他把马吕斯的脸向右掰，凑上去和他接吻。马吕斯喜欢接吻，从仅仅是嘴唇相贴到粗暴的啃咬都很喜欢，何况这也算不得粗暴，多米尼克和他接吻的时候很温柔，温柔到和他的动作有很大的违和感，这也是马吕斯能容忍这种把他的尊严置于无物的性爱的原因之一。

下腹很热，像是高潮的前兆，再这样过几分钟，他就会因为慢性缺氧而造成不可逆转的脑损伤，多米尼克是不会听他抱怨的，所以他最好马上高潮，让多米尼克快点停止这一切。

他说不出话，没办法像以前一样用语言乞求他，就开始快速的迎合那有力的腰肢，让魅魔的阴茎顶到自己喜欢的地方碾磨。他不需要让多米尼克射出来，只这样照顾自己的敏感点就可以。三个月以来，他已经精通了如何用这根炙热的阴茎自慰，他不想回忆自己是怎么学会的，多米尼克有时候让他骑在身上，自己把自己弄射出来，而用的理由居然是“今天你做饭”。那让我干你不就行了吗——直白如马吕斯，当时也没敢说出来。他有想过一些心理创伤之类的原因，也曾经问过几次多米尼克为什么他不愿意用后面进食，得到的回答只有两个字：“不想。”

但这是实话。多米尼克只是觉得用后面进食很古怪，虽然爽得离谱，但就是这种快乐让他更不想使用。他也不知道是为什么，他对有成瘾性的东西潜意识里有强烈的抵触，或许和他不知道的生前记忆有关。魅魔们是主母的造物，而魅魔守则就是他们的说明书，上有某一条写着：“伟大的母亲给予了你最优秀的器官，你必须心怀感激的使用。”是的，没错，阴茎也是母亲给我的，他没去管这个条款是五千年前就有的，那个时候整个组群都是女人。守则又长又谄媚（或者说所有的地狱种族守则都又长又谄媚，那是因为负责修订版本的永远是领主的秘书），几乎没有恶魔会通读那个东西和解释条文，除了研究恶魔法的那些……法师，对，不是律师。

总而言之，虽然只用嘴摄入有一些空虚，但那还在可以忍受的范围，既然没什么事情发生，就随它去吧。

报应是来得如此之快。

——也不是特别快，他已经有三十多年没用后面吃过东西了。

他从马吕斯的屁股里抽出阴茎，脖子上的尾巴早在马吕斯把自己弄高潮的时候就松开了。男孩在拔出的时候略微颤栗了一下，合不拢的穴口里溢出一些淫液，顺着臀缝和大腿一同流下去。被干出来的精液不是射出来的，而是缓缓地流淌出来，半透明的白色蜜液布满了整根阴茎，多米尼克蹲下身去，像舔食一根牛奶冰棒一样舔马吕斯的肉棒，时不时地吮吸一下头部，马吕斯后腰靠在洗手台上，没能压抑住断断续续的沙哑呻吟。

在这个时候，多米尼克感到有种奇怪的电流在时不时的触摸一下他的后脑，他打了个寒战，没意识到根本的问题，也没意识到马上要来临的是什么。

和天堂那帮鸟人不一样，天使们如果违反了规则，一定会收到传票之类的东西，然后三十多个陪审天使会听你告解，最后由祂来决定你究竟受什么罚，要不要赦免你。但地狱呢，他们先惩罚你，后听你解释——或者不听，而且很有可能等到惩罚完你解释的能力、或者干脆就本人，已经彻底蒸发了。更加窒息的是，这种机制是由一些古代魔法维系的，从来没有经历过革命者的翻新，即使如今的主母是平权主义者，魅魔中也有了男性，但惩罚的自动系统依然古旧腐朽，它机械地检测到你已经很久没尽过魅魔的本分了，你就完蛋了。

后脑的微弱电流越来越强，到了无法忽视的地步，现在变成直接开始发麻了。多米尼克也察觉出不对，他的身体太烫了。已经来不及了，“惩罚”早已开始了。

他想站起来确认一下自己的状态，但刚一起身就眼前一黑，像低血糖，在他向前栽倒的时候马吕斯及时搂住了他。而且很不妙的，许久没有使用过的后穴也开始发麻了。进食本该能缓解的那股饥渴感反而越来越强烈，悄无声息地蚕食他脑子里的那份抗拒。这是惩罚的第一步，用魔法洗刷掉你叛逆的尖刺——过程有些缓慢，留足了时间，“仁慈地允许你找到一个猎物”。

他不是会在事后缠绵的那种人，以平时的习惯来说现在他都该离开了，但马吕斯的皮肤对现在的他来说就像有磁性。他该死的靠在这个人类的身上，脸上泛着红晕，就像是在深深地拥抱他的恋人。他的身体正控制不住地渴望一些他不曾想要的东西，这太危险了，他有种强烈的预感：马上，几分钟之后他会被马吕斯插入——这些性幻想就跟塞进他脑子里的一样，他被以各种他曾经做过的姿势按住，强迫式地插入，他那根还算不错的东西在里面乱顶，他会马上就高潮，而且会有很多次……

“……多米尼克？”

赶快走，赶快走，回去再想办法解决这些事情——但他别说是推拒了，想在这些不受控的幻想的干扰下把自己从马吕斯身上撕下来都是个不可能完成的任务。

马吕斯偏偏在这时回抱住了他，那双柔和的贴在他背上的手臂现在比任何锁链都要好使，就像是“惩罚”的帮凶，他无疑地被禁锢住了——事实上无论从什么角度来说，他都早已被禁锢住了。

什么样的事情会让魅魔连续三个月都浪费在同一个人类身上？这在他们这个种族里面很少见。

马吕斯不知是出于道义，还是其他的原因，他凑上去亲吻着魅魔的耳侧，舔弄耳垂上那个金属圆珠，他对现在的情况大概理解成了多米尼克在寻求安慰。即使是这样温和的拥抱，对进入肌无力状态的魅魔来说不是能挣脱开的那种。

那诉诸语言呢？滚开——他本来应该这么说的，马吕斯身上皮肤和新鲜的汗液混合起来的味道是如此的诱人，在魅魔的视角里升腾起粉红色的欲望蒸汽，他错过了离开的最后机会。他的心脏剧烈的鼓动着，全身由性而起的充血并没能挽回他的任何一点力量，四肢末端变得滚烫，那感觉就像是火，把他的最后的尊严烧的一干二净——他越发喜欢贴着马吕斯了，包括那双游离在他腰背上的手，被他双腿夹紧的腰——他根本控制不住自己，他想要马吕斯！这句话自他的每一个器官每一寸血肉中无声的喊出，他一阵发抖。这是惩罚的第二步：“你将被你的猎物处置，不再有任何反抗能力，直到你完成伟大的母让你尽的义务。”

需要注明的是，主流的魅魔进食手段的确是自己坐上来动的。被人类压在下面干——如果不是情趣的话，这会被视为是一种屈辱——作为惩罚来说，恰到好处。

“你身上好烫，你发烧了吗？”马吕斯也发现他的不对劲了，他这时候才把手臂松开一些，但晚了，多米尼克已经被情色幻想和肌无力折磨得没办法离开了。他在短短的几分钟里随着后脑的麻痹感，变得非常，非常的虚弱，而且伴有剧烈的饥渴——现在不马上吃点什么就会死的那种恐惧感。他看着一脸担心的马吕斯——哦天现在他的轮廓在多米尼克的视角里都是冒着粉红色的，看起来太好吃了。求你往我的屁股里注射一发解药——他咬着牙没这么说。

没有别的办法了，总比去外面随便找个人强。他的身体虽然压得他已经快速地超越一些底线，但他还是尽量让自己的措辞不要太像个贱货。他自暴自弃地闭着眼开口，依然被自己声音的颤抖所震惊：“……干我吧，你不是一直想这么做吗？”

“你很想要？”马吕斯还有多余的理智供他冷静而置身事外的询问，满足他该死的好奇心，“所以这是什么？发情吗？”。真让人焦躁——他习惯性地想用尾巴去逼迫他，但他忘了那儿也一样无力，它抬到比预期低很多的位置，轻轻地蹭了蹭人类的腰。完蛋了，看起来真他妈的像一个恶心的邀请。

马吕斯把他放在最近的柔软舒适的地方——他的床上，安抚地亲了亲他的脸颊，真是温柔到让人烦躁，他现在只想快点被公式化的填满，像拧到最大的水龙头灌水那样，激荡的冲击之外最好那东西还能满的飙出来。他脑子里的幻想驱之不去，而且它们开始升级：现在他们不仅塞一些基于过去的性幻想，还开始生产一些基于目前正在发生的现实的影像。简单来说，多米尼克现在脑子里全都是他在这张床上被马吕斯以各种姿势，各种力道插入。

赶快完事然后马上从这个地方消失——他真的不想面对这件事，马上就要被刚给他操射的人插入这件事。一个东西马上就已经填了进来——是马吕斯的手指。不要搞那些了，赶快插进来！里面都湿成那样了，还不明白吗？在急躁的魅魔忍无可忍地想这么说的时候，马吕斯率先开口：“别那么急，你会受伤的。”

怎么可能——他现在明白了，这是报应。他对马吕斯有多粗暴，马吕斯对他就有多温柔，但他妈的他不需要这个！他在用这种狗屁温柔来凌迟他。

他如果有力气，现在就能骑上去把马吕斯榨出来个两三次，但问题就在于他没有，一点都没有。他现在把手抬起来都有困难，像被推了三管肌肉松弛剂，他的大腿也是马吕斯在支撑着。直到这时候他才得到第二根手指的进入，不，再这样下去他就要管不住自己的嘴了。他浑身都泛着红潮，要用什么词来描述的话，只能是“发情”。

但手指并不是他想得那样无力。马吕斯找到了位置，用力地向上一按，多米尼克直接就叫出了声。强烈的快感直冲大脑，他几乎要从床上弹起来，但他做不到，他都没办法通过抽搐来躲避按得太准确的手指。短暂的高潮让他的大脑空白了几秒钟，暂时忘记了对阴茎的渴望。

太舒服了，马吕斯让他高潮之后慢慢地抽插那两根手指，指尖在那附近滑动，十几秒钟之后就又是一次用力的上顶，把他推向另一次高潮，他在缓解情潮的压力上显得相当专业。他只用两根手指，重复了几次这种激烈的安抚，就让多米尼克对他的技术有了新的认识。

马吕斯觉得现在是时候了。他抽出已经被浸得黏答答的手指，淫液在手指间拉出一条透明的银丝，他观察了一会那些粘液的形态，在多米尼克骂他之前把自己又一次勃发起来的性器顶在光滑而湿润的穴口——一点体毛都没有，颜色甚至是粉红色的，没有色素沉淀，看起来可爱得不真实——尤其是这些搭配上恶劣的，但现在因为情欲和刚刚的放置变得有点可怜的多米尼克，魅魔还真是方便。

的确有点自满的资本——多米尼克被一口气捅到底的时候一边抽气一边想，马吕斯的阴茎形状好到像是专门用来顶弄敏感点的设计，弧度和龟头刮过去的时候让他爽得发抖。

说来惭愧，马吕斯和魅魔上了整整几个月的床，才终于第一次感受到魅魔的身体该有的样子——多米尼克的后穴比起肠道的触感，更像是阴道，柔软却富有肌肉的压力与弹性。黏膜拥挤地包裹上来，争先恐后的吮吸闯入者，一副想让他马上就把里面射满的样子。他终于有机会在性爱中仔细观察那张漂亮的脸了，鼻梁高挺，没有瑕疵的皮肤，微张着口，有点过于剧烈的喘息——能看见他小但尖锐的虎牙和反着光的舌钉，琥珀色的眼睛眼尾下垂，正用一种难以言喻的神情盯着他，混合着不甘，羞耻和最主要的，情欲——这让它看起来湿漉漉的。真是难以置信——每一个点都完美的戳中他的癖好，魅魔的风姿还真是名不虚传！

虽然这一切已经足够让人有成就感了，马吕斯还是抑制不住地好奇：他还能变成什么更过分的样子吗？他可以控制射精，但如果把他也干到几乎失禁呢？不得不说，这对被控制欲冲昏了头脑的马吕斯来说是个值得实验的选项。

他把魅魔的两条腿架到他肩膀上，然后直起上半身，多米尼克的就腰被抬成了没有支点的样子。他感觉到有点不妙，但没有等他想清楚，阴茎就以一个可怕的速度和力道抽插起来。

他作为魅魔已经有五十多年的性经验了，还是第一次这么直观的体会到什么是要被干烂了。即使是魅魔的小穴也没法游刃有余的迎合这种鞭挞，几次之后就跟不上节奏而僵直收缩，他被撞得向前晃动，但允许他暂时的逃离只是为了下一次干进去的力道更狠，顶到的位置更深。

魅魔虽然可以控制射精，但他不能控制自己后面的高潮。液体随着插入而成股的喷射出来，只是尖叫是发泄不了这种感觉的。这种快感不像是手指碾压下去那样鲜明而易懂，它像是不断地叩击，连绵不绝而卷积起来，让人痛恨它的给予者，想叫他马上停下，但太遗憾了，消极怠工的惩罚将憎恨的反射也焊接到了快感的接收端上。

马吕斯大腿上的毛楂一直在剐蹭他的腿根，刺痒而难耐，但真好，有毛发，他是个人类。他为了我而给自己做过除毛。越来越吵闹的鼓动在他的耳膜里回响，温暖的感觉从心脏升起，他不知道这是什么东西。

“你要完蛋了……啊，你……！”他在这种快速但并不粗暴的力道下无力的挣扎，那条平时弄得马吕斯痛苦不已的尾尖现在只能在他背上划出一道指甲抓挠似的红印，不光没有任何威慑力，几乎算是催情的一部分。

马吕斯深吸了一口气，在抽紧的体内冲刺，要来了，多米尼克虽然被干得止不住地流泪，眼珠向上翻，后脑勺在枕头上剧烈的碾磨，几乎马上要又一次高潮，但只要他能摄取到这些精华——他已经能想到那种饱足的感受了——应该就能马上恢复过来，然后再跟马吕斯算账——

马吕斯最后抽插了几下，在射精的前一刻拔了出去，射在了多米尼克的腿间和小腹上。

“我不想这么快结束，你这个样子太有实验价值了。”他喘着那种运动完酣畅淋漓的气，冲多米尼克甜蜜地笑了一下，在他看来，只是在工程师式的和可爱的情人表白，并通常地好奇：“你也会失禁吗？”

而在他以外的所有人看来，他是一个正在折磨恶魔的，真正的恶魔。

“我们可以继续吗？”

“……你要这么干，得想清楚后果。”这次嗓音沙哑，还带着努力抑制的哭腔的人变成了多米尼克。

附赠：

“你觉不觉得你那个领主有点精神问题？”

“你是在骂她还是说真的？要是骂她她没准能听见，从这儿。”多米尼克指了指自己的耳朵。

“……creepy.”马吕斯沉默了几秒钟，但他从来就管不住自己的嘴，“她总是想让别人以她的方式获得快乐，这难道不是某种躁狂症吗？”

“她是领主，就这么简单。”

“就算是领主，也要讲点道理吧。”

“哇，你肯定会上天堂的，那儿简直太适合你了。每条街都有鸟人在路中间辩论康德。”

“天堂是俄罗斯人的地盘吗？”

“吵架的就都是俄罗斯鸟人。”

**Author's Note:**

> 如果喜欢的话请留下kudos与lofter红心蓝手！但最重要的是，请给我评论——


End file.
